


Drunk Regina and Determined Swan

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: 100 Swan Queen Ficlets [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Kissing, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian back in town means Regina wants to self-destruct, or destruct Emma? Or....something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Regina and Determined Swan

     "Regina? Regina, open up, come on." Emma Swan stood on the cold front steps of the Mayoral Manor, waiting for an answer to endless calls, drop by's, and she'd even considered smoke signals at one point, let alone crow-carriers. A jiggle of the door handle revealed an unlocked front door; not exactly uncommon in a town practically out of a fairytale- and Regina could defend herself. "Fine, I'm coming in," Emma swore to herself that was enough warning to not get a hand-tossed fireball as a welcome present.  
  
     "I assure you, Miss Swan, I am not in a state to receive visitors. Well, some, I guess. Johnny Walker, Mr. Greygoose, new friends who I've decided I like....very much." Regina called over her shoulder, voice sounding unsure and small to Emma. The former queen sat sprawled on her couch, glass in hand, surrounded by burning candles, flickering and swaying light sprayed from them. "Least of all, _you_ should be here. I know Charmings can't frequently tell when they're unwanted, so let me clear." Dark mascara marks disappeared with a flick of her wrist, and Regina straightened her back against the couch the tiniest bit to regain  _some_ form of composure at least in Emma's presence. She was bitter, sad, and felt stupid enough to drink, so she drank.   
  
     "Believe me, I read you, Regina. It's just..."  
  
  
      "Just you ruined my life, the only chance I had at a happy ending, coincidentally all by accident, and you're here to beg my forgiveness and feel better. Well; I don't forgive you." Regina barely contained a huff and poured herself a new glass of...something amber and swirly that made her throat  _burn_ like the fireballs she wanted to send flying.  
  
     "I...I know that. I _know_ that I screwed you over. I just wanted to make sure that...that you were alright." Now Emma sounded small in her own ears. She knew Regina held grudges, better than anyone she'd ever met, and she knew that earning her trust and forgiveness and what she hoped was at least friendship back wouldn't be easy. She didn't want it to be. "Look, I-"  
  
     "No, Miss Swan. I have quite enough company for the evening, you've made sure of that, so now please go."  
  
     Emma started to turn, started to back away, started to run home, cry, and never come back. But she stopped and had to resist the urge to touch Regina's shoulder.   
  
     "You  _can't_ shut me out. You just  _can't."_ The blonde set her chin and promised herself she was doing this for Regina, that one day they would both remember this as a good thing for them. "You can have true love and you can have happiness, there's got to be a way. There's always another way. I'm the  _savior_ I'm not supposed to destroy happy endings, I'm supposed to provide them." Emma gave in, almost on impulse and adrenaline and determination, she knelt down next to Regina and touched the queen's chin ever so  _lightly._ They met eyes, both unsure of what was happening even as it occurred; even as Emma pulled in Regina and their lips met, they both seemed almost out-of-body, somewhere above just watching  _magic._  
  
     "What are you doing?" Regina pulled back from the now-hard kiss, looking confused and skeptical and  _never-to-be-sated_.   
  
  
      " _Providing_ a happy ending." A blonde eyebrow flared before Regina pulled Emma back in, completely unconfused and believing now; believing in love, and in liquor.  
  
      


End file.
